


Combustion

by AirgiodSLV



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-14
Updated: 2003-12-14
Packaged: 2019-07-20 09:56:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16134875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirgiodSLV/pseuds/AirgiodSLV
Summary: Billy has forgotten the rest of the steps it took to get them here, to this moment. He does still remember clearly the first time he was aware of it being a possibility, when Elijah told Sean “we’re going to have an orgy; wanna come?” after the day’s shoot, and Billy laughed and then found himself actually considering it.





	Combustion

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Bunnie. Edited by Cyndi. Written for Hope, with many thanks for making me a part of the dombillijah family.

_Billy_

 

He’s fairly certain that he’s the one who started it, but it has ceased to matter.

The first time the subject came up, it was Billy making a comment about Elijah and Dom, who were sharing a cigarette with their heads so close together that the flyaway hairs on Dom’s head brushed Elijah’s scalp. They laughed, and the corner of Elijah’s mouth crooked up in a way that suggested he was embarrassed but would never admit it. He had learned better, around them.

The second time it was Dom, who had said early one morning that for all the sleep the three of them were getting, they might as well be sharing a bed and getting something else out of it.

The third time it was actually Elijah, with a well-placed witticism on chemistry and a suggestion that if they didn’t like how he was playing the scene, they could blow him behind the makeup trailer.

Sometime after that, he lost track.

Billy has forgotten the rest of the steps it took to get them here, to this moment. He does still remember clearly the first time he was aware of it being a possibility, when Elijah told Sean “we’re going to have an orgy; wanna come?” after the day’s shoot, and Billy laughed and then found himself actually considering it.

He already knows how Dom feels. He sees how Dom looks at Elijah sometimes, soft and fierce and calm. He’s seen Elijah passed out on Dom’s shoulder, seen them dancing side-by-side in a packed club. He’s known since the first day he saw Elijah sleeping in the trailer on a break one afternoon, with Dom curled protectively around him on the bed as if to ward off the world and the film crew for just five more minutes.

And he knows about Elijah; winces a little every time Sean dismisses Elijah’s suggestion of a homoerotic relationship between their characters, when Sean pokes fun at Ian’s relentless activism, when Sean thoughtlessly makes a joke about Dom being a pansy. Billy bleeds for Elijah when that happens, because he knows just by looking that Elijah has already made up his mind about what he wants. Whether he’s actually done anything about that decision, Billy has no idea. But he can see the choice in Elijah’s eyes, in his sometimes-sharp reactions to a joke or a playful jab. It’s subtle; Billy wouldn’t notice if he weren’t watching for it.

But that’s only two, Dom and Elijah, and the last time Billy had checked, it takes more than that for an orgy.

Which is probably why he’s standing in Elijah’s living room, staring at Dom with the question in his eyes while Elijah rattles around in the kitchen, checking his phone messages and tossing out junk mail.

Dom’s eyes are reflecting the question back at him, so Billy takes a quick breath and nods, just a dip of acknowledgement that seems more controlled than he feels right now, with sweat beginning to prickle on his palms. He wipes them on his jeans and looks away, thinks about the shoot and Elijah’s eyes, and what Peter would have to say about all this if he knew what they were about to do.

“Elijah,” Dom calls, in a slow drawl that causes Billy’s nerves to snap in response, and Elijah looks up in mild surprise from the stack of unopened envelopes in his hands as he re-enters the room.

“Yes?” Elijah’s tone is clear, free of befuddlement or suspicion, and Billy thinks with rising disheartenment that one of them is going to say it out loud after all. Dom isn’t saying anything, though; he’s looking to Billy for the lead, and Elijah obviously still has no idea why they’re standing frozen in his living room.

“Come here,” Billy says finally, but he crosses the room instead, before he can lose his nerve or Elijah can say no. This ought to be a drawn-out moment, he thinks absently, as Elijah’s eyes widen slightly when Billy crowds his personal space; they ought to be dancing around it with noses bumping and lips just barely brushing skin, with the triumphant swell of romantic music somewhere in the background. He doesn’t have time for that though, and he can’t stop to think, so he takes Elijah’s startled face between his hands and just…kisses him, before Elijah can protest and just in time to swallow the bleat of surprise that starts in Elijah’s throat and is muted by Billy’s mouth.

He hasn’t thought about what he’s going to do if Elijah doesn’t kiss back, so it’s a relief when the head between his hands tilts slightly, mouth opening and tongue slipping into Billy’s mouth. And this isn’t the romantic kiss after all, it’s something more hot and erotic and altogether needy, and Elijah makes another noise that has one of Billy’s hands dropping to Elijah’s jacket to pull him closer.

He gets lost for a moment, forgets where he is in the surge of warmth that ignites in the pit of his stomach, a distant response to the heat currently radiating from Elijah, who is moving restlessly, almost struggling beneath his hands, and he thinks that he might be out of his depth before he remembers Dom. And then he pulls away, just enough to breathe, enough to gasp out Dom’s name.

 

 

_Dom_

 

They’re hot together, really fucking hot, and he wouldn’t mind watching so much if the tightness in his pants weren’t reminding him that he would rather be a participant. When Billy says his name it’s a relief, but the way that Elijah goes very still in Billy’s arms makes his stomach flip-flop a little.

“Elijah,” Dom repeats, and he spreads his hands in a gesture that is supposed to somehow convey how he feels about them, about this, how he would never hurt them and only wants to find out where this particular road leads. It does a pathetic job of that, but it doesn’t even matter because Elijah won’t look at him, keeps his eyes averted and doesn’t move.

“Elijah,” Billy echoes, and the concern and hesitation in Billy’s voice seem to spark something in Elijah, because his lips move, just a fraction, and his hands fist into Billy’s coat.

“I don’t…” Elijah begins, but Billy shakes his head to cut him off, and now they’re kissing again, open-mouthed devouring heat, and Dom drops his hands and waits for them to resurface before he takes this any further.

When they finally break apart, Elijah blinks at Dom as if they’ve never seen each other before, and then a little smile curls around his lips, twists them into something that makes Dom’s heart stutter, anticipation of a promise. “Bedroom?” Elijah asks, and suddenly it’s Dom and Billy who seem to have lost control of this situation, because Elijah’s body smoothes into clean lines of confidence and sensuality as he pushes away from Billy and saunters out.

Billy doesn’t look at Dom, so Dom makes sure not to look at Billy. He pauses in the doorway just behind Billy, sees Elijah return from the bathroom and stop a few feet away from the bed. He tosses a box of condoms onto the mattress, and somehow it makes sense that it’s Elijah, even though he’s the youngest, who’s the most ready for this.

“I don’t have any…” Elijah says with a helpless gesture that’s lost on Dom until he remembers, _oh yeah, lube,_ but Billy just shrugs and waves it away.

They stand there for so long that Dom starts to get light-headed, knees locked and unmoving in the doorway, and he thinks _this was a mistake._ They need momentum for this sort of thing, and they lost it the minute Dom became involved. If he left Elijah and Billy alone…well, that just isn’t going to happen.

He decides to break the tension by half-diving onto the bed, flopping onto the mattress with a ‘whoomph’ amidst the pillows. Elijah’s face lights up as he laughs, and suddenly it’s okay again, as Dom holds out a hand and Elijah takes it, allowing Dom to draw him onto his knees on the bed, the rough denim of their pants slithering together as their bodies connect.

He feels Billy join them as his hands find their way beneath Elijah’s shirt, tugging to reveal pale skin and the sharp jut of bones. Elijah’s fingers are at the waistband of Dom’s jeans, and they’re grinning at each other like loons while Billy strips off his own shirt and climbs onto the bed. The awkwardness is lost among the details of buttons and zippers and ties, so Dom shoves his apprehension into a corner and lets the giddiness wash over him like a breaking wave as his pants are thrown to the floor.

Elijah doesn’t touch his boxers, so Dom leaves that alone, leans in to kiss Elijah’s throat instead while Billy’s hands curve over Elijah’s shoulders from behind. He can’t focus on Billy yet. By some unspoken agreement they seem to have decided that it’s all about Elijah right now. Probably because if they are both concentrating on Elijah, they don’t have to deal with each other.

Dom makes a half-hearted attempt to force Elijah’s body to the bed beneath his, but he feels Elijah’s spine go rigid and tense, and suddenly it’s like holding a board, so he backs off and just lets his hands soothe and skim until Elijah goes pliant again under his fingers and tongue. Elijah has the strongest fight-or-flight instinct Dom has ever witnessed, and he doesn’t want to set it off now by pushing too far. His mouth wanders until it fastens on a nipple, hard and tight, and his tongue coaxes it tighter while his lips map out the soft, thin skin of Elijah’s aureole.

When Billy shifts closer, Elijah twists, and their hands slide over his skin in response as he kisses Billy again. Dom contents himself with teasing the short hairs on the back of Elijah’s neck, the freckle at the top of his shoulder. His hands finally settle on Elijah’s thighs, because Billy is touching Elijah’s hips, and when Billy’s fingers creep under the waistband of Elijah’s underwear and begin slowly drawing them down, Dom feels the rippling undulation that travels up Elijah’s legs, and he sees Elijah lift his hips, tilting his pelvis forward against Billy’s groin.

Dom lets go for a moment while they sort that out, and then he tastes the fresh sweat on Elijah’s skin as they all shift forward again, Billy lying back onto the bed and pulling Elijah up to straddle him so that their groins are flush, and Dom makes a quiet noise of appreciation as Elijah’s body shudders hard against him. His hands drop to Elijah’s hips and meet Billy’s, and their fingers intertwine automatically as Elijah shudder-shakes again and his pelvis rolls forward to drag across Billy’s.

Dom shifts closer, and the forgotten box of condoms knocks into his bare leg, makes him glance down and then gently extract one hand to stroke down Elijah’s back. Elijah is relaxed against him, pliant and open, and as Dom’s finger trails down his spine and between his buttocks Elijah whimpers, the sound muffled by Billy’s mouth. Dom places it at the entrance to Elijah’s body and feels the shivers start again, but Elijah doesn’t resist when Dom presses gently and slips inside.

His finger only makes it to the first knuckle before Elijah’s body clamps down hard, hot unrelenting pressure, and he automatically tries to jerk back, but Elijah won’t let him. Muscles clench around him, and he feels the tremor in Elijah’s legs as the muscles there bunch and knot. The flight reflex is kicking in, and he leans back before Elijah can panic, feeling Billy push onto his elbows on the other side.

“I can’t…” Elijah says, and Dom reacts by giving him more space, enough brushing contact for support without leaving Elijah feeling penned in. He knows when Billy starts kissing Elijah again because the pressure begins to lessen, until Dom’s finger is freed and Elijah sinks back against him, and Dom sucks the salt from Elijah’s skin at the juncture of throat and shoulder until he mewls, while his hands push off his own confining boxers, leaving him naked and waiting.

 

 

_Elijah_

 

Elijah feels as if he’s scrambling out of his own skin, stretching and unraveling under two pairs of hands without conscious thought. He’s hot, so very hot, and tense even though he’s trying to relax, taut with the anticipation of something; although he’s not quite sure what. He thinks that he should apologize to Dom, but Billy is keeping him distracted with that clever cupid’s-bow mouth and he’s just so wired that it feels like he’s flying. He thinks fleetingly of offering to suck Dom off as recompense, but he’s sure as hell not ready for that and he doesn’t really think that Dom is, either.

Billy sinks back down onto the covers, and Elijah tries to follow but there are arms winding through his. Dom’s elbows are crooked around his and pulling him back so that he has to arch, but it’s worth it a moment later because he can feel Billy licking thick stripes along the lines of his ribs as Dom bites down on the tendon on the side of his neck. His hips push forward blindly, and he feels Dom’s chuckle reverberate through him a moment before Billy’s hands guide his pelvis into place, and then they are gliding against each other again, and Elijah tries and fails to choke back a moan.

Dom sucks hard on the lobe of his ear and then lets him go, slow-motion freefall into Billy, and then they’re kissing again, hot slippery tongue wrapping around his, and Elijah doesn’t want to think about why he and Dom haven’t kissed yet, but he can’t seem to stop himself from doing it.

Billy traps his nipples without warning, rolls and pinches them between forefingers and thumbs, and Elijah makes a sound that should have been a yelp but is lost in Billy’s mouth and turns into a groan, and then he feels Dom’s return against his back, warm arms wrapping around him and pulling him tight.

And this isn’t even physically possible, is it, the thick slide of Dom’s cock between his buttocks, spreading him wider as one of Dom’s hands drops to cradle his balls and force him open, until he’s vulnerable and helpless between them, between Billy’s fingers and tongue and Dom’s teeth and cock, which slides up and down the crack of Elijah’s buttocks, head nudging the small of his back at the end of each stroke.

He needs it to be over, suddenly, to claw his way towards some sort of release without any more of the aching buildup that has his nerves screaming and sweat pouring from his over-sensitized skin. He struggles briefly, but somehow they know, and Billy pushes up hard against him as Elijah’s vision whites out and his muscles spasm.

He’s trembling when they ease him back to lie flat on the bed, Billy kissing his closed eyelids and nose and cheeks until he’s a blissed-out pile of jangled nerve endings, and when they disentangle from him, he simply lies there for a few moments and listens to their breathing while his body comes down.

Eventually he’s calm enough to hear Dom’s breath catch, to hear the beginning of something whispered and then abandoned for an indrawn breath. His eyes open of their own accord, take in Billy and Dom together on the bed, foreheads touching as their hands move in unison between their bodies. “Don’t…Bill…” Dom says, broken and wanting, and then their free hands are clutching at flesh as their bodies climax, and Billy gasps something that sounds like, “Oh fuck yes” before Dom’s lips find his a desperate kiss, one with so much hunger and love in it that Elijah begins to drift, to isolate himself from them so that when the time comes, he can be happy about this and never look back.

“Dom,” Billy says, and the burr in his voice catches in Elijah’s throat, forms a lump. He looks away for a moment to blink rapidly at the ceiling, and when he looks back they are staring at each other like they’ve just found the answer to every question anyone has ever asked. He starts to roll, to get clear of the bed and give them space, but Dom’s hand is suddenly on his arm, halting the movement.

“Don’t. Elijah…” And before he can get away, Dom is kissing him, warm wet pressure and the taste of something sweet that lingers in the back corners of his mouth, where Elijah’s tongue pushes after it. He’s too melted to resist, to bother fighting when Billy’s hand joins Dom’s on his arm and squeezes reassuringly. “Stop thinking,” Dom advises when their lips separate, sticking for a split second as they pull apart, and Elijah shakes his head but doesn’t say anything.

Billy sighs in mock-exasperation, and there is laughter on his lips when they find the sensitive spot just behind his ear, and Elijah gasps and arches into Dom, who is somehow stretched on top of him, pinning him to the bed. And it feels so right that it can’t possibly be wrong, can it, the three of them…

“Stop thinking,” Dom says again. And Elijah does.


End file.
